Esa castaña que me quita el sueño
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: UN M!, SOLO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL, NADA DE HISTORIA ya les advertí xD


**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Pansy-Hermione**

**Categoría: Erótico**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Esa castaña que me quita el sueño**

Granger estaba durmiendo en su cama plácidamente, era una noche calurosa y su pierna sobresalía de la cama entre la mantas, Pansy sonrió de medio lado cuando la encontró en tan profundo sueño y se acerco con cautela, haber logrado llegar hasta la torre de los leones había sido una hazaña, no pretendía estropearlo ahora, acaricio el tobillo con delicadeza mirando a Granger para saber que tan profundo dormía, al no recibir ninguna reacción como respuesta su mano subió lentamente por su pierna hasta llegar a la rodilla, por alguna razón Hermione movió la pierna para apartar el resto de manta que le quedaba y dejar al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo, Pansy sonrió victoriosa, tenia mas lugar al que tocar.

Paso a paso Pansy toco a Hermione procurando no despertarla hasta que su mano llego a la parte interna del muslo, la castaña dejo escapar un pequeño murmullo, un ronroneo que a Pansy le pareció más sensual de lo que esperaba, así que subió más su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Granger, tenía un pequeño pantalón de color rosa pálido y una camiseta de tiras de color rosa fuerte que estaba levemente alzada en el vientre, cuando Pansy se disponía a tocar con mayor libertad la entrepierna, el cuerpo ajeno se removió entre las sabanas y dejo de estar de medio lado para quedar mirando el techo, aun completamente dormida, Pansy tomo aire para acallar su deseo de poseerla de una vez por todas, y volvió a pasar la mano por el cuerpo de la morena acariciando su pierna y subiendo a su vientre donde sonriente bajo el pantalón con delicadeza, cuando tuvo espacio suficiente metió la mano dentro del pantalón y toco la braga de Granger escuchando un notorio gemido, escéptica volvió a tocar con más presión teniendo como resultado un jadeo mientras veía como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, era evidente, estaba despierta, pero mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, intentando así aceptar que era su propio deseo que Pansy siguiera.

Pansy se aparto por completo y se desnudo, sin dejar de mirar a la leona esperando a que abriera los ojos pero no lo hizo, cuando estuvo desnuda por completo se metió entre las sabanas cubriéndose y cubriendo la mitad del cuerpo de Hermione que había quedado descubierta, entonces abrió las piernas lentamente y paso sus largas uñas por los muslos de Hermione escuchando su jadeo mientras abría mas las piernas, victoriosa la serpiente comenzó a pasar su lengua por la rodilla de la leona subiendo con rapidez hacia su entrepierna donde atrapo los pantalones con ambas manos y tiro de ellos hasta quitarlos , sin ningún tipo de oposición, aunque en ningún momento Granger abrió los ojos, quería a toda costa seguir engañándose con que era un sueño, que nada de eso estaba pasando, que no estaba sucumbiendo ante las manos de una serpiente, que no estaba pasando eso porque ella no había podido quitar los ojos de la lengua de Pansy, cuando aquella tarde la encontró con otra mujer en la sala de pociones, aun podía recordar sus palabras "¿celosa Granger? ¿Eres voyerista?" ella no estaba ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero tenía que reconocer que tener a Pansy en su cama y de aquella manera estaba dejando en evidencia que lo que si sentía, era un "insano" deseo de que continuara.

Hermione apretó las sabanas con fuerza cuando su prenda mas intima, la prenda de la que solo se desprendía para ducharse y ser removida por otra idéntica estaba siendo arrebatada por una serpiente, sin delicadeza, y eso a su pesar le estaba gustando aun más, el poco tacto que tenia Pansy con su cuerpo, lo arañaba mordisqueaba y apretaba, pero por primera vez en su vida Hermione no se opondría porque toda esa violencia, muy a su pesar, la estaba volviendo loca, cuando abrió los ojos solo un poco para mirar que hacia Pansy pues se había detenido de la nada, la encontró jalando sus bragas con los dientes para terminar de retirarlas y el corazón le dio un brinco, su piel se erizo, su entrepierna palpito con tal intensidad que necesito cerrar un poco las piernas por la vergüenza de sentirse mojada.

- Se perfectamente que estas despierta Granger… -sonriendo de medio lado con su presa entre los dientes, la perfecta prenda negra- para ser una come libros, tienes una lencería muy sexy.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, no quería hablar, si lo hacían el momento se estropearía por completo, mas luego de lo dicho por la serpiente. Cuando Pansy notó que Hermione no diría nada volvió a bajar esta vez apoyando ambas manos en los muslos de la castaña y abrió sus piernas lentamente, sintió el olor de la excitación de Granger y una sonrisa surco su rostro, sin problemas llevo sus dedos a la intimidad de Hermione quien apretó las sabanas al solo roce, pero dejo que ella continuara, los dedos de Pansy estaban conociendo el cuerpo de la leona cuando esta tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un gemido.

- deja de jugar… - dejo escapar ansiosa y molesta por la parsimonia usada por Pansy a la hora de tocarla

- tranquila Granger, lo vas a disfrutar de todas formas – se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos con intensidad y deseo, la castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos y la morena bajo hasta dejar su cabeza entre las piernas de la otra.

El resto fue solo placer, Hermione no se preguntaba qué es lo que hacia la serpiente en sus piernas solo se dejaba llevar por la vertiginosa sensación de placer que la invadía, jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanto deseo, nunca su cuerpo había respondido de aquella manera a el tacto de alguien más, no pudo evitarlo y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás apretando las sabanas y abriendo las piernas mientras sus piernas temblaban, la lengua de Pansy la había llevado al orgasmo, más rápido de lo que ella misma hubiera querido.

- vaya, vaya Granger ¿Qué paso? –sonriendo salió de entre las piernas de Hermione y subió para acomodarse entre las piernas de ella solo entonces la leona noto la desnudes de la serpiente.

- p-pero que pretendes hacer Parkinson- dijo con falso asombro, le faltaba el aire y estaba mareada, ella no estaba segura de que pudiera sentir más placer en ese momento. Y cuan equivocada estaba.

El cuerpo de Pansy, pálido como el mármol se rozaba contra el de Hermione, quien solo se dejaba hacer, incapaz de hacer algo más que dejar escapar los constantes gemidos, sus caderas chocaban, el sonido de sus cuerpos inundaba la habitación con intensidad así como el de sus líquidos mezclándose cada vez más, solo entonces Hermione no pudo resistirlo más, a pesar de que le faltaba el aire sentía que si no besaba los labios de la morena terminaría por ahogarse y con violencia tomo de la nuca a la chica empujándola a si y juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado, comenzó a mover la pelvis también contra ella.

El resultado de sus movimientos, besos y de las manos expertas de Pansy terminaron en un orgasmo, esta vez Hermione maldijo, uso el nombre de Dios y Merlín sin motivo alguno mientras apretaba las sabanas al punto que pensó que las desgarraría, mientras Pansy no dejaba de moverse con más fuerza, no pensaba quedarse atrás, no dejaría que Granger tuviera dos orgasmos y ella tener que terminar tocándose sola, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cuando el orgasmos llego a ella poco después de su enemiga, tiro el cuerpo hacia atrás curvando la espalda mientras notaba su propio liquido salir de su cuerpo y mojar el de Hermione, conocía su cuerpo y sabia bien que los orgasmos eran más intensos cuando tenía sexo con una mujer, y si esa mujer era la castaña que estaba quitándole los sueños, supuso que terminaría de aquella manera.

Al menos una cosa tenia clara Pansy, ya no solo tendría sueños eróticos con la sabelotodo Gryffindoriana, puesto que está no solo dejaba su ventana abierta para ella, sino que termino por abrir algo más que eso ante las habilidades de la serpiente.

**Fin -**

_Mi segundo fic yuri! , nació de la nada una noche loca xD con una persona loca que estaba leyendo lo que yo escribía, dedicado a esa persona que se vuelve más loca cada día, loca de amor claro esta ^^ , espero que les guste, lamento lo corto y la "casi-no-existente" historia xDD es un M y no necesita ser más que eso xD_


End file.
